


hold me in your beating heart

by evelyn_ward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_ward/pseuds/evelyn_ward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история о Гарри — актёре, который иногда забывал слова, и о Зейне — музыканте, который никогда не целовался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me in your beating heart

Зейн стоит возле кабинета истории опираясь на школьный шкафчик и поджидает конца урока. Это не его урок, его класс ушёл раньше, потому что их учитель заболел, но ему всё равно приходится провести время на территории школы, дожидаясь, когда начнётся репетиция. Он не актёр, даже не попал в массовку, но несмотря на это сумел остаться причастным к спектаклю, когда режиссёр сочувственно предложил, что у него бы отлично получилось следить за освещением. И Зейн мог бы отказаться и уйти, просидев дома остаток вечера: вспоминая смех знакомых и ощущение жалостливых взглядов одноклассников, но он этого не сделал. Он не сделал ничего, что могло бы показать его слабость и неуверенность в себе, поэтому он согласился. И теперь ему только приходилось наблюдать, как у других исполняется мечта — сыграть в школьной пьесе. 

На самом деле, жизнь Зейна Малика едва ли можно было назвать счастливой. Он никогда не был лучшим учеником, никогда не отличался успехами во внеклассной деятельности, он не был тем сыном, которым гордились родители, всё и всегда шло наоборот. Его семья переехала в Холмс Чапел, когда Зейну было тринадцать, именно тогда его отец — бригадир Ясер Малик решил подать в отставку и попробовать вернуться к нормальной жизни, что не представляла собой нахождение в военном городке среди сотен молодых солдат и кадетов. Теперь, спустя несколько лет, Зейн может сказать, что это было одним из лучших решений, что когда-либо принимал его отец. Это было потрясением для всей большой семьи и одной из самых нашумевших новостей того времени, которую обсуждали жители тихого городка: влиятельная семья военного решила поселиться в сонном Холмс Чапеле.

Когда Зейн нервно и настороженно пересекал порог новой школы, заметно отличавшейся от той, где ему приходилось учиться раньше, он чувствовал на себе десятки любопытных взглядов, рассматривающих его с ног до головы. Он не думал, что сможет вписаться в предложенную ему обстановку, не тогда, когда ещё утром, находясь дома, отец принёс ему пару начищенных чёрных военных ботинок, название которых Зейн настойчиво отказывался запоминать, и штаны цвета хаки, так явно напоминающие ему о кадетах, которыми командовал его отец. Он командовал всеми, Зейном в первую очередь.

В этот же день ему пришлось делать вид, будто он не обращает внимания на взгляды незнакомцев и тихие смешки за спиной, хотя только этого было уже достаточно, чтобы до конца дня испортить ему настроение, заставить без всякого энтузиазма представиться новому классу и остаться в библиотеке во время обеда. Он считал, что всё изменится, как только однажды они покинут территорию военного городка, но он ошибался. Ботинки — это единственное с чем смог смириться Зейн, в остальном же он никогда бы не смог стать гордостью для своего отца — слишком мягкий и чувствительный для того, кто, по мнению бригадира, должен стать будущим солдатом. Поэтому спустя год, когда отношения с родителями были совсем испорчены, он на свои первые заработанные деньги купил скрипку, лелея в душе мечту однажды стать музыкантом. Этот момент был той самой последней каплей для его родителей, когда они даже перестали пытаться как-то повлиять на его решения. 

Первый день в новой школе расставил все необходимые приоритеты, и за многие годы Зейн даже не пытался их изменить, оставаясь постоянно в тени и не предпринимая попыток стать популярнее и заметнее. Прослушивание в школьном театре было единственным, на что он смог решиться за эти несколько лет обучения, конечно же после долгих уговоров и сомнений, он выучил небольшой отрывок из пьесы Оскара Уайльда — Веер леди Уиндермир и был готов поразить всех, но у него не получилось. Гарри Стайлсу дали главную роль, как только он вышел на сцену и очаровательно улыбнулся, в отличие от Зейна ему даже не пришлось произносить слова, режиссёру было достаточно услышать восторженные возгласы из зала, чтобы понять, кто принесёт успех его пьесе. Так происходило из года в год, Гарри получал то главные роли, то первые места в соревнованиях, то лучшие оценки, даже не прикладывая к этому особого старания. Зейн ему не завидовал, с Гарри всегда было иначе.

В первый же день, когда Зейн сидел в классе, дожидаясь начала урока, он думал, что все взгляды окружающих направлены на него, что все перешёптывания и смешки были только о его странной одежде или внешности, но когда он поднял взгляд, чтобы подтвердить свои предположения, то понял, что ошибался. Часть подростков, находящихся в классе, была занята своими делами и подготовкой к уроку, другая же половина наблюдала за парнем, что сидел на парте в начале класса и приглушенно рассказывал о чём-то, и всего несколько человек действительно смотрели на Зейна, но не потому что он был интересен, они смотрели то на него, то на парня на первой парте и их явно интересовало, как один прореагирует на другого. И это было странно.

Тот парень рассказывал что-то с такой улыбкой, которой было достаточно, чтобы разделить его лицо пополам, он оглядывал толпу с озорством во взгляде и явным дружелюбием, что манило и привлекало всех. И, когда парень заметил, что Зейн тоже на него смотрит, это явно не доставило ему никакого дискомфорта, он на секунду остановился, оглядывая нового одноклассника, и снова продолжил рассказ. И если кто-то в этом помещение и почувствовал себя странно или некомфортно, то это точно был Зейн. Он нахмурился и внимательнее стал наблюдать за его действиями, но, как только прозвенел звонок и все медленно стали расходиться по местам, ему пришлось отвести взгляд на парту. И даже за такой короткий промежуток времени, в памяти Зейна чётко отпечатался его взгляд: светлые и счастливые зелёные глаза, которые своим теплом могли растопить даже самый толстый лёд. Он прошёл рядом, остановился, оглядев класс, и сел на свободное за партой Зейна место, и тот моментально напрягся, готовясь ответить на любую грубость, что могла быть брошена в его адрес.

Он сидел близко, и его улыбка была такой яркой, что это даже пугало Зейна. Он сам не понимал, почему боится, но во всех этих движениях было что-то лживое, такое, что кричало о том, что вся доброта — это только фасад, прикрывающий собой гнилую сущность.

И, вместо того, чтобы начать разговор с привычной фразы "Как дела?" или представиться по имени, первым, что услышал Зейн в свой адрес было: — Почему ты так меня боишься?

Зейн был удивлён и замер на некоторое время, после чего поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза этому парню, стараясь всем своим видом подтвердить слова: — Я не боюсь.

— Тогда почему ты так на меня смотришь?

— Как?

— Так, будто хочешь меня ударить.

И на самом деле, возможно, он этого и хотел, но, вместо ответа, просто пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на свои колени. Они замолчали, на какое-то время обдумывая произошедшее, учителя до сих пор не было и гул в классе немного отвлекал от разговора, но потом Зейн повернул голову и обнаружил на себе пристальный взгляд парня, который, тут же видя, что на него обратили внимание, улыбнулся, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.

— Я Гарри.

— Зейн.

Гарри крепко сжал его руку и всё также продолжал улыбаться, не говоря ни слова больше. Зейн не знал, о чём можно начать разговор, и этот парень всё также настораживал его, поэтому он просто смотрел на парту и отчаянно хотел, чтобы учитель пришёл быстрее. Но через пару минут, он всё также чувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд и не выдержал, поворачиваясь к Гарри и чуть ли не выкрикивая раздражённо: — Что?

— Ты странный, — пожал плечами парень и наконец-то отвёл взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — и, возможно, Зейн действительно считал себя странным, возможно, он странно выглядел, но он хотел услышать это напрямую, а не строить собственные догадки.

— Ну, хотя бы твоя обувь, ты не думал найти что-нибудь более… нормальное? И штаны? Мы ведь не в военном лагере, — Гарри усмехнулся, и Зейн крепче сжал кулаки, еле борясь с желанием на этот раз действительно ударить Гарри. И даже сказанная с этой обезоруживающей улыбкой фраза не была доброй, теперь Гарри не казался приветливым и отзывчивым. Зейн чувствовал на себе это давление, вспышка воспоминаний о том, как он раньше пытался вписаться в новое место, быть _нормальным_ для окружающих, но у него это не получилась, и он был уверен, что никогда не получится.

— Окей, в следующий раз попытаюсь найти что-нибудь _нормальное_ , а теперь можешь оставить меня в покое? — он притворился, что зевает, потому что на самом деле больше всего мечтал сейчас остаться наедине с собой и не думать о том, что придётся ругаться с отцом дома, пытаясь вымолить разрешение носить то, что ему действительно хочется.

И Гарри действительно оставил его в покое, он пожал плечами и развернулся в сторону, начав разговаривать с ребятами на соседнем ряду, пока наконец-то не пришёл учитель и не заставил Зейна выйти в центр класса и представиться для всех. Это было грубо, кратко, настроение было испорчено, и он даже не пытался притворяться и изображать то, чем он не является, если он не вписывался, чтобы быть _нормальным_ , он им и не будет. Первый день в новой школе расставил все необходимые приоритеты, и за многие годы Зейн даже не пытался их изменить, оставаясь постоянно в тени и не предпринимая попыток стать популярнее и заметнее.

С Гарри всегда было иначе: чем старше они становились, тем он был популярнее и тем меньше у них могло найтись тем для разговоров. Но Зейн ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда год за годом наблюдая за Гарри немного внимательнее, чем за остальными, он всё сильнее и сильнее влюблялся в него. Иногда он ловил себя на том, что пялился на Гарри, думал о нём в свободное время и перед сном, когда рука опускалась ниже пояса, он вспоминал его улыбку, смех, который мог узнать, даже не поворачивая головы, его широкие плечи, что с годами становились всё соблазнительнее. Осознание того, что Гарри заполняет все его мысли пришло совершенно неожиданно и Зейн не был этому рад. И дело здесь было совсем не в том, что он — парень, а родители Зейна ни за что бы не смирились с ориентацией сына, просто это был Гарри — тот, который нравился всем и который почти не обращал внимания на Зейна, кроме редких подколов на переменах или вопросов по домашнему заданию. 

После четырёх совместных лет в одном классе Зейн смирился со своим положением, но участие Гарри в пьесе только подлило масла в огонь, ведь ему приходилось по несколько часов в день неустанно наблюдать за очарованием парня на сцене, когда Зейн только поправлял освещение.

И когда на весь коридор громко звенит звонок, Зейн вздрагивает от неожиданности и прикрывает глаза, слыша, как окружающее его пространство наполняется шумом спешащих домой учеников. Он знает, что в этот момент открывается дверь кабинета истории, он знает, что через несколько секунд оттуда выйдет Гарри, как всегда окруженный целой толпой своих обожателей, которые будут слушать его затаив дыхание, даже если он будет рассказывать несусветную чушь. Три. Два. Один.

— Малик, ты что здесь стены подпираешь? — раздаётся привычный голос, и Зейн открывает глаза, замечая, как знакомый силуэт в окружении нескольких человек стоит буквально в нескольких метрах от него. — Шевелись, давай, свет моих софитов должен сиять ярче, чем твоя унылая физиономия.

Группа, окружающая Стайлса, начинает громко смеяться, но тут же замолкает, когда замечает, что сам парень даже не улыбается. Зейн отталкивается от шкафчика и разворачивается к компании спиной, он всё также не говорит ни слова, в этом нет никакого смысла, если бы только он начал говорить, все бы смеялись ещё громче и не только из-за его акцента, просто потому что он — неудачник, всегда им был и обязательно проронил бы что-то такое, что бы повесило на него новое ужасное клеймо. Поэтому он молчит, почти всегда, по крайней мере в присутствии Стайлса. Возможно, в этом виноваты и другие причины, но об этом он тоже не собирается говорить.

Он проходит вперёд, стараясь погрузиться в свои мысли и не обращать внимания на разговоры за спиной. До зала, где проходит репетиция спектакля, совсем недалеко, и как только он пересекает порог помещения, то тут же спешит скрыться от взглядов Гарри и его компании. Он проходит в конец зала и заворачивает в единственную дверь, за которой скрыта лестница к осветительной будке, где он будет в абсолютной безопасности, укрытый от посторонних глаз.

***

Зейн выучил весь сценарий почти за неделю репетиций: он знает каждую реплику, каждое движение и, конечно же, помнит все места, когда Гарри находится в центре внимания, когда Зейн направляет освещение только на него, и эти моменты у него самые любимые.

Он не может сказать, что расстраивается, когда смотрит на часы и видит, что репетиция затягивается уже дольше положенных трёх часов. На сцене остались всего двое: те, кто исполняют главные роли, несколько человек находятся в зале, и, конечно же, режиссёр, что сидит на первом ряду, держа в руках сценарий. Так получилось из-за Гарри, который сегодня оказался на редкость рассеянным и через раз забывал свои слова, несмотря на то, что они могли повторять один и тот же фрагмент по нескольку раз. К этому времени Зейн уже открыл выходящие в зал окна осветительной будки, чтобы лучше слышать происходящее. Гарри стоит возле стены, что посреди сцены изображает угол дома, Кессиди, которая исполняет роль его возлюбленной, в нескольких шагах поодаль.

— Не подходи ко мне, отойди подальше… — начинает девушка раз в десятый, и Гарри делает к ней шаг вперёд, пытаясь взять за руку, которую она тут же отдёргивает.

— Но почему? — серьёзно произносит Гарри, и Зейн даже не замечает, что повторяет за ним каждую реплику, беззвучно шевеля губами. — Ты меня боишься?

— Не боюсь, — девушка замирает и Гарри делает ещё шаг вперёд. — Но ты должен уйти, может произойти что-то плохое.

Она выставляет руки вперёд, упираясь Гарри в грудь, и тот ловко перехватывает её аккуратные ладони своими, быстро сокращая расстояние и смотря ей в глаза. Они замирают так на какое-то мгновение, и Зейн не может отрицать, что сейчас тоже сидит, затаив дыхание, Гарри — отличный актёр. Стайлс отпускает одну руку девушки и обнимает её за талию, и, когда та, пользуясь возможностью и освободившейся рукой, пытается его оттолкнуть, он целует её, аккуратно, стараясь соблюдать рамки дозволенного спектаклем. Кессиди какое-то время отвечает на поцелуй, и для Зейна это кажется вечностью, и, несмотря на то, что он видел эту сцену не один раз, несмотря на то, что он знает, что это всего лишь спектакль, Гарри делает это так естественно, так правдоподобно, что каждый раз Зейн чувствует ощутимый укол ревности, но не может оторвать взгляд от происходящего. И неожиданно девушка отстраняется и отворачивает голову в сторону, и в зале воцаряется звенящая тишина. 

Так проходит примерно секунд тридцать, и если бы кто-то видел это в первый раз, то, возможно, не заметил ничего необычного, но каждый присутствующий в зале знает, что всё идёт не так. Кессиди резко отстраняется от Гарри и яростно смотрит на него. Он снова забыл слова.

— Серьёзно, Гарри, в который раз уже? — девушка вскидывает руки и складывает их на груди, выжидающе смотря на парня.

— Прости, я… немного отвлёкся, — он пожимает плечами, словно извиняется, но ему не жаль, Зейн хорошо его изучил за эти годы, Гарри никогда не стыдно за свои проступки.

Кессиди разворачивается, поднимая руки вверх, словно сдаётся и уходит со сцены, ничего не говоря. Следом за девушкой из-за кулис выходит режиссёр.

— Гарри, мальчик мой, — начинает мужчина и проходит вперёд. — Я верю каждому твоему действию, каждому шагу, что ты делаешь на сцене, ты безумно талантливый, но до спектакля осталась всего неделя, а ты до сих пор забываешь слова.

Зейн чувствует каждое слово на себе, каждый укор словно отдаётся внутри, будто отчитывают не Гарри, а его самого. И, очевидно, стыдно здесь только ему, ведь Гарри только улыбается и разводит руками, словно эта его чёртова улыбка способна решить все проблемы.

— Простите, мистер Родеррик, сегодня не мой день, — он на мгновение становится серьёзнее, словно действительно понимает всю ситуацию, но потом опять улыбается, ещё шире чем прежде. — Я обещаю, что к следующей репетиции запомню всё.

И, кажется, этого достаточно, чтобы успокоить режиссёра, который кивает, больше ничего не говоря и громко произносит "Все свободны до четверга", после чего удаляется под шорох вещей оставшихся на репетиции учеников, что спешат уйти домой. Зейн понимает, что буквально залип, рассматривая Гарри на сцене, только тогда, когда парень поворачивается лицом к залу и, прикрывая рукой яркий прожектор, смотрит туда, где находится Зейн. Это заставляет Малика очнуться от своих фантазий и нажать на несколько выключателей, что сразу же погружают основную сцену в полумрак.

***

После окончания репетиции Зейн быстро собирает вещи и направляется на парковку, к машине. Он закидывает сумку на заднее сидение, а сам остаётся на улице, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривая одну. Несмотря на свою вредную привычку, он не любит курить в машине.

Он стоит оперевшись на капот и курит, медленно прокручивая в голове, что надо сделать вечером, когда вернётся домой, стараясь повседневными делами перекрыть мысли о Гарри. Именно тогда он замечает, что от школы в его сторону кто-то идёт. И через несколько метров, когда фигура попадает под свет фонарей, Зейн сразу узнаёт Гарри, уверенно идущего к нему.

В этот момент в голове Зейна проносятся все возможные и невозможные варианты развития событий. Он чувствует, как холодеют руки и начинается паника, но чем ближе подходит Гарри, тем всё становится хуже и тем сильнее он старается казаться спокойным, крепче сжимая сигарету между пальцами. В голову приходит единственное, чему он научился от отца: если ты знаешь, что на тебя готовят нападение — нападай первым.

— Чего тебе надо, Стайлс? — произносит он, когда их отделяет не больше нескольких метров. Гарри продолжает идти, пока не останавливается совсем близко, настолько близко, что Зейну становится ощутимо некомфортно. Он делает последнюю затяжку, ожидая ответа, и выкидывает сигарету под ноги, раздавливая её носком ботинка.

— Зачем так грубо, Зейн? — Гарри улыбается и поправляет лямку большой спортивной сумки, что висит у него на плече. — Всего лишь хотел кое о чём попросить.

Зейн старается подавить слабость в коленях, потому что Гарри рядом, очень близко, и, когда он против воли окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы, всё кажется ещё безнадёжнее. Потому что, чёрт подери, Гарри выглядит замечательно, даже несмотря на заметную усталость на лице и синяки под глазами, он стоит рядом и улыбается так соблазнительно, что Зейн еле сдерживается, чтобы только мечтательно не вздохнуть.

— Чем я могу тебе помочь? — спрашивает он, стараясь выглядеть безразлично и холодно, когда на деле понимает, что проваливается.

— Ты можешь подвезти меня домой? — Гарри поправляет волосы, которые ветром задувает ему на лицо и внимательно смотрит за реакцией Зейна. — Репетиция затянулась, и автобусы больше не ходят, поэтому только ты можешь мне помочь.

— Где же твоя машина, Гарри? — Зейн усмехается, внезапно чувствуя себя сильнее и смелее, ведь хотя бы на одно мгновение он может почувствовать своё превосходство. Гарри открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрывает его. И не то чтобы Зейн слишком тщательно интересуется его жизнью, он определённо отказывается признавать, что это так, но он один из немногих, кто знает, что ещё в прошлом семестре Гарри провалил сначала первый экзамен по вождению, а потом и несколько последующих, и теперь ему приходится оставаться на дополнительные занятия, чтобы хотя бы к концу учебного года получить права.

— Машина в ремонте, — спокойно произносит Гарри, и Зейн готов рассмеяться ему в лицо, потому что знает, что это ложь, и он только старается не ударить в грязь лицом, не замарать свою репутацию.

— Сумку закинь на заднее сидение, — всего лишь произносит он и разворачивается, чтобы пройти и сесть за руль. Гарри садится рядом, на пассажирское сиденье, и они в тишине выезжают с парковки.

— После перекрёстка поверни налево, — говорит Гарри и тянется к радио, чтобы прибавить громкость.

Зейн хочет сказать, что знает дорогу, но всё же понимает, что это может показаться странным, и только молча кивает. Гарри переключает радиостанции, и обычно Зейн возмущается, когда кто-то меняет его музыку, но сейчас он даже не против. 

— Куда дальше? — интересуется он после поворота.

— Поезжай прямо и останови у супермаркета, мне надо кое-что купить, — Гарри находит какую-то станцию и делает громче, начиная подпевать доносящейся из колонок музыке.

— Я тебе не такси, — бормочет он тихо, и парень, кажется, так сильно увлечён песней, о названии и исполнителе которой Зейн не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что не замечает комментария, а может делает вид, что не замечает. Они останавливаются на парковке у супермаркета, и Гарри быстро выходит, Зейн на мгновение задумывается, что было бы здорово пойти вместе, но потом понимает, насколько это будет глупо, и остаётся ждать в машине. 

Двадцать минут спустя Гарри выходит с огромным пакетом, и Зейн ничего не может поделать, а только думает, каково бы это было — встречаться с Гарри, он смотрит на приближающуюся фигуру парня и пытается представить, как было бы приятно чувствовать его объятия и держать за руку. Он мыслит, как безнадёжно влюблённый школьник, которым и является, но от этого боль в груди не становится меньше.

— Поехали, дальше на перекрёстке повернёшь направо и прямо до конца улицы, — Гарри плюхается на сидение и пристёгивает ремень, Зейн поворачивает ключ зажигания и пытается не думать о происходящем.

Через несколько минут в дороге Гарри убавляет громкость музыки, и Зейн невольно напрягается, понимая, что сейчас им придётся разговаривать.

— Ты выглядишь так, словно хочешь меня ударить, — произносит Гарри и усмехается.

— Что? Нет… зачем мне это?

— Не знаю, но твоё выражение лица при виде меня не меняется с самого первого дня, — Гарри замолкает, и Зейн чувствует на себе этот пронзительный взгляд, словно забирающийся под кожу, пытаясь голыми руками докопаться до сути.

— Это неправда, — бормочет Зейн и пытается понять, как продолжить дальше. Он знает наверняка, что Гарри никогда не замечал того тёплого и влюблённого взгляда, которым он смотрел, когда парень улыбался или что-то увлечённо рассказывал, находясь в кругу друзей. Гарри не знает тех моментов, когда Зейн подолгу глупо рассматривал случайные фотографии парня, что находил в интернете, на страницах их общих знакомых и одноклассников. Зейн прекрасно понимает, что всё, чем довольствовался Гарри — это секундные порывы злости и ненависти от едкого комментария и неосторожно брошенного слова в его адрес. — Мне никогда не хотелось тебя ударить.

Гарри задумчиво хмыкает и отворачивается к окну, и до Зейна только доходит, что Гарри помнит их первый разговор, первый момент знакомства, когда случилось то, что потом поменяло почти всё существование Зейна.

— А ты… — он неловко начинает и Гарри заинтересованно поворачивает голову. — Ты помнишь мой первый день?

— Конечно помню, я ещё слишком молод, чтобы страдать провалами в памяти, — он усмехается. — У тебя были смешные ботинки.

Зейн сильнее сжимает руль и благодарит все высшие силы, что он видит вдалеке дом Стайлса.

— Они были не смешные, они… обычные, — бормочет он и останавливается у обочины, Гарри смеётся и выходит из машины и Зейн даже не знает, ожидал ли он от него чего-то другого или нет.

Гарри достаёт с заднего сидения сумку и кидает её на асфальт, а рядом осторожно ставит пакет, который принёс из супермаркета. Он снова открывает переднюю дверь, и Зейн немного в замешательстве, когда видит, что Гарри наклонился и протягивает ему руку.

— Спасибо, что подвёз, — говорит он, и Зейн неуверенно смотрит на руку, потом на лицо парня, что стоит и смотрит на него, и проходит ещё пара секунд, пока он не понимает, что от него требуется.

— Да, конечно, без проблем, — он собирает все силы, чтобы только унять дрожь в ладонях и отвечает на рукопожатие. Когда Зейн убирает руку, Гарри захлопывает дверь, подбирает с асфальта свои сумки и проходит к воротам, но к моменту, когда он находит ключи и открывает дверь, Зейн уже в спешке отъезжает от дома, стараясь не оглядываться назад.

***

Он идёт и засыпает на ходу, врезаясь в других учеников и только думает о том, как случайно не уронить скрипку, что в чехле висит у него за спиной. Сейчас должен быть первый урок, но преподаватель до сих пор не выздоровел, и занятие отменили, поэтому Зейн решает потратить свободное время для репетиции и направляется к пустому залу. Он сделал себе запасной комплект ключей, когда только купил скрипку, понимая, что ему будет необходимо место для репетиций, а дома этим заниматься невозможно.

Зейн заходит на сцену, складывает вещи за кулисами и осторожно достаёт инструмент и несколько листов с нотами. Он быстро заканчивает все приготовления, вытаскивая из угла за сценой подставку для нот, что принёс туда несколькими неделями ранее из музыкального класса, раскладывает на ней нужные листы и быстро разминает пальцы, чтобы начать репетировать.

Впервые он услышал, как играет скрипка, когда ему было десять, и он вместе с родителями отправился на концерт, что устраивали кадеты в военном лагере по случаю какого-то праздника. До этого момента Зейн даже не мог подумать, насколько его заинтересует музыка, он слушал свою первую мелодию с таким упоением, что, когда она закончилось, ему на секунду показалось, что мир перестал существовать, снова стал серым, блёклым и неинтересным. И, только когда Зейн сам смог впервые сыграть простую композицию, почувствовать лёгкую боль в пальцах от струн и смычка, он понял, что никогда не хочет переставать этим заниматься, и теперь прикладывает все силы, чтобы когда-нибудь стать настоящим музыкантом.

Зейн закрывает глаза и взмахивает смычком, растворяясь в своём собственном мире звуков и эмоций, которые охватывают его с головой. Обычно всё происходит именно так. Только сегодня всё идёт иначе, и он не может сосредоточиться, по нескольку раз сбиваясь и возвращаясь к самому началу. Зейн даже хочет себя ударить, когда в очередной раз заканчивает играть фрагмент и понимает, что это звучало ужасно, словно все струны были расстроены и он ни разу не попал в ноту. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь поймать необходимый настрой, и снова начинает играть, изредка бросая взгляд на ноты и стараясь отгонять ненужные мысли, что так настойчиво заполняют его сознание. Когда он заканчивает фрагмент и опускает скрипку, то тут же слышит одиночные аплодисменты и быстро вскидывает голову, оглядывая зал.

Парень медленно идёт от двери к сцене и аплодирует, и Зейн не понимает, от чего он больше смущён: от того, что Гарри _слышал его игру_ или от того, что его игру слышал _Гарри_. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Зейн, когда парень поднимается по лестнице на сцену.

— А что здесь делаешь ты? — вопросом на вопрос передразнивает Гарри и Зейн вдруг замечает пачку листов, свёрнутую у него в руке.

— Разве не очевидно? Хотел поиграть пока не начались занятия.

— Ну, я тоже хотел порепетировать до занятий, — он взмахивает свёрнутыми листами, и только в этот момент Зейн понимает, что Гарри подошёл очень близко и рассматривает его ноты. — Ты отлично играешь, никогда прежде не видел тебя на занятиях школьного оркестра.

— Спасибо, но я налажал во второй половине, взял не ту ноту и... — Зейн останавливается на середине предложения и отмахивается рукой, словно это не имеет значения. Он не привык к комплиментам и всегда старается показать, словно совсем не заслуживает сказанных в его адрес слов. Гарри всё также стоит рядом и смотрит на него. — Я не играю в оркестре.

— Тебе стоит попробовать, уверен, ты бы отлично вписался, — Гарри улыбается, и Зейн краснеет от смущения, комплименты от Гарри вдвойне непривычное явление. Парень делает шаг назад, словно собирается уходить и Зейн понимает, что должен сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы остановить его. — Не буду отвлекать, я пойду.

— Подожди, Гарри, — он останавливается и вопросительно смотрит на Зейна, который совершенно не понимает, зачем всё это делает. — Оставайся, у меня всё равно неудачный день, а тебе эта роль важнее.

— Ты уверен? Я мог бы найти пустой кабинет…

— Нет, всё нормально, — Зейн начинает собирать ноты и осторожно кладёт скрипку в футляр. Когда он подходит убрать подставку для нот обратно за сцену, Гарри всё так же пристально наблюдает за его движениями, и впервые за долгие годы после знакомства он не чувствует себя некомфортно. Что немного странно, если учесть, что он всегда был таким слабаком рядом с Гарри, никогда не мог даже представить себя сильным и смелым, когда дело доходит до разговоров, но сейчас ему удобно, и даже молчание не доставляет неудобств.

— Тебе нужна помощь с текстом? Я могу почитать за второго персонажа, если хочешь, — произносит Зейн и сам удивляется, что так храбро может выдерживать на себе взгляд Гарри. Какое-то время парень молчит, и Зейн начинает чувствовать себя полнейшим дураком, что это предложил, но потом лицо Гарри освещает привычная улыбка, и сомнения отходят прочь.

— Да, это было бы замечательно, спасибо, — произносит он, и Зейн кивает, доставая из рюкзака свой вариант сценария, с тонной пометок по освещению и передвижению героев, с тем, о чём нужно знать только ему одному.

— Так, с какого момента ты бы хотел начать? — неуверенно спрашивает Зейн. Они стоят на середине сцены и разглядывают листы сценария, словно там может появиться что-то новое.

— С самого начала, все фрагменты, где есть мои реплики, — Гарри открывает самое начало и выжидающе смотрит на парня.

— Конечно, — Зейн пытается улыбнуться и казаться спокойным, таким, каким он был несколькими минутами ранее, но ничего не получается, он нервничает, и не только потому что рядом Гарри, но и потому, что он не самый замечательный актёр, а сейчас он стоит на сцене и должен не опозориться. Он всегда мечтал сыграть в спектакле, всегда хотел услышать шквал аплодисментов в свою честь, но наверно он никогда до конца не понимал, что стоит позади славы и признания.

Гарри начинает свой монолог, который открывает спектакль, и Зейн завороженно наблюдает за парнем. Сейчас всё значительно отличается от того, как он видел это из окна осветительной будки: Гарри ближе, больше, талантливее. Он совсем не подглядывает в слова, а только уверенно произносит фразу за фразой, так, словно это не спектакль, а его реальная жизнь. Завороженный действием Зейн даже забывает, что они на сцене и одни в зале, и когда приходит время ему произносить слова, он это делает уверенно, зная наизусть каждое действие, которое он несколько месяцев наблюдал со стороны.

Они не замечают, как заканчивают первый акт и Гарри широко улыбается, радуясь, что до сих пор не забыл слова. Почти не делая перерыв, они начинают второй акт, и Гарри снова произносит монолог, что открывает эту часть, и в этот момент Зейн снова начинает нервничать, даже сильнее прежнего, он знает, что последует дальше, он знает и боится, когда почти дрожащим голосом произносит:

— Не подходи ко мне, отойди подальше… — говорит он и видит, как Гарри делает шаг вперёд, пытаясь взять его за руку, которую он отдёргивает. Это происходит так естественно, но Зейн чувствует, как сильно у него начинает биться сердце. 

— Но почему? — серьёзно произносит Гарри, и он так близко, что Зейн совершенно не может поверить в происходящее. — Ты меня боишься?

— Не боюсь, — он замирает, он боится, действительно пугается, когда Гарри делает ещё шаг вперёд. — Но ты должен уйти, может произойти что-то плохое.

Он выставляет руки вперёд почти по инерции, не думая о сценарии, а только стараясь обезопасить себя от того, что может произойти. Он уверен, что Гарри видит испуг в его глазах, уверен, что сейчас должно произойти что-то непоправимое, и упирается руками Гарри в грудь, стараясь его оттолкнуть, но парень ловко хватает его за руку, а второй слегка приобнимает, и Зейн готов поклясться, что не слышит ничего кроме громких ударов своего сердце, потому что вот оно. Вот тот самый момент, о котором он мечтал последние несколько лет, и всё это происходит на самом деле. Зейн делает последнюю попытку оттолкнуть Гарри, хотя больше всего боится того, что парень действительно от него отпрянет, но этого не происходит, и в считанные секунды Гарри сокращает расстояние между ними и целует его плавно и нежно, как делал это прежде десятки раз на репетициях с Кессиди. И сейчас совсем неважно, что это грёбанный спектакль, Зейн хватается за эту возможность, как утопающий за спасательный круг, и углубляет поцелуй, проводя языком по нижней губе Гарри, осторожно её прикусывая и, нежно целуя, проскальзывает языком в рот.

Они целуются какое-то время, и, когда Гарри наконец-то отстраняется, переводя дыхание, Зейн боится открыть глаза, боится пошевелиться и разрушить мгновение. Проходит несколько секунд, прежде чем он отдалённо слышит слова, что возвращают его к реальности.

— Но что плохого в том, что я хочу тебя поцеловать? — тихо произносит Гарри, и Зейн пытается себя убедить, что это всего лишь спектакль, когда отвечает ему заученной:

— Наверно только то, что я хочу того же, — говорит он, смотря Гарри в глаза, и видит, что парень улыбается. Но, вместо ответа, Гарри снова наклоняется и целует, и на этот раз Зейн не может побороть желание и, откидывая листы сценария на пол, закидывает руки ему за шею, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Потому что теперь это не спектакль, теперь каждое действие Гарри принадлежит только ему самому, и, когда Зейн чувствует, что его толкают назад, он поддаётся и идёт, продолжая целовать Гарри, пока не упирается спиной в стену за кулисами.

Гарри стонет, когда легко приподнимает Зейна, и тот закидывает ноги к нему на бёдра. Зейн не может поверить в происходящее, только не тогда, когда Гарри начинает целовать его подбородок и опускаться губами всё ниже и ниже, проводя языком по шее и оставляя на коже лёгкие поцелуи. Зейн не может сдержать стон, когда Гарри легко прикусывает мочку уха и после быстро возвращается к губам, жадно целуя и прижимая парня к себе. Он чувствует, как Гарри осторожно двигает бёдрами, устраиваясь удобнее между его ног, но это движение, это трение только заставляет Зейна прикусить губу и тяжело вздохнуть. Он всего лишь подросток и даже от небольшого трения чувствует, как встаёт его член. Очевидно, Гарри тоже чувствует происходящее, потому что он ещё раз двигает бёдрами, и Зейн не сдерживает стон, что срывается с губ. Они больше не целуются, только тяжело дышат, глядя друг другу в глаза. Гарри осторожно опускает Зейна на пол, и, если бы за ними не было стены, Зейн бы точно упал, потому что ноги его больше не держат.

Зейн открывает глаза и видит, как Гарри смотрит на него сквозь опущенные ресницы, волосы растрёпаны в разные стороны от того, как сильно Зейн цеплялся за них, и эта похотливая улыбка держится у него на губах. Зейн не может не улыбнуться в ответ и после снова целует его, притягивая ближе к себе и стараясь создать необходимое трение, чтобы облегчить эрекцию. Но когда он делает первое движение бёдрами, он чувствует приличный стояк Гарри и делает первое, что приходит в голову: опускает руку и осторожно проводит по выступающему бугорку на джинсах. Гарри стонет, и Зейн хочет оставить несколько засосов на его шее, просто потому, что сейчас он может. До этого дня он даже не целовался, а теперь аккуратно сжимает сквозь джинсы член парня и наслаждается тихими вздохами, что издаёт Гарри.

Это всё не похоже на правду, особенно, когда Гарри начинает проделывать то же самое с Зейном, надавливая рукой на его член и поглаживая вверх и вниз сквозь джинсы. Они стоят так какое-то время, то целуясь, то просто тяжело дыша друг другу в рот, пока Гарри не сдаётся первым, проскальзывая пальцами под ремень Зейна и расстёгивая его вместе с джинсами, чтобы медленно проскользнуть рукой под трусы. Зейн вздрагивает и роняет голову к Гарри на плечо, он почти готов заплакать от того, насколько это прекрасно, и ему требуется всего несколько движений рукой, чтобы кончить с протяжным стоном, прикусывая кожу на шее Гарри.

Гарри не отстаёт и, быстро расстёгивая ремень и джинсы, спускает их немного, и начинает дрочить, быстро двигая рукой. Это немного приводит Зейна в себя, и он ничего не может поделать, когда перехватывает руку Гарри своей и продолжает вместо него. Это непривычно и слегка неудобно. Зейн никогда прежде не думал, что это будет так сильно отличаться от того, как дрочить себе, но сейчас он даже не скажет, лучше это или хуже, чем то, что он представлял. Гарри полностью в его руках, дрожит от возбуждения и стонет, и, когда Зейн приподнимает голову, чтобы встретится с ним взглядом, он не может сдержаться и ещё раз целует его, в то же время усиливая движения рукой. И это как раз то, что нужно Гарри, чтобы кончить с тихим вскриком, прижимая Зейна к себе.

***

Они быстро вытирают устроенный беспорядок, поправляют одежду, немного неловко поглядывая друг на друга, и Зейн не знает, что теперь будет дальше. Репетиция давно забыта, и они, собрав вещи, выходят из зала, не говоря ни слова. Гарри на прощание улыбается и быстро скрывается за поворотом, пока Зейн закрывает зал своим комплектом ключей. Он идёт на парковку и убирает скрипку в машину, после чего садится на капот и курит несколько сигарет подряд, в его голове сейчас полнейший бардак, который, он уверен, не сможет разгрести ещё ближайшие несколько недель.

Он возвращается на занятия ко второму уроку, удивлённый, когда Гарри встречает его взглядом и подмигивает. Этот ничего не значащий жест заставляет его улыбнуться в ответ и быстро пройти на своё место в конце класса. Зейн прикрывает лицо руками, пытаясь спрятать от окружающих улыбку и влюблённое выражение лица, но всё равно чувствует, словно сейчас каждый в классе знает, что было между ним с Гарри.

_не знал, что ты такой горячий хх_

В середине урока ему приходит сообщение, и он даже не хочет знать, как Гарри уже удалось достать его номер, но он тут же поднимает взгляд и видит, что парень внимательно смотрит на доску, держа телефон в руке под столом. Зейн не медлит с ответом:

_ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Гарри ;)_

Он не перечитывает сообщение, чтобы не передумать, и быстро отправляет его. Это самая глупая фраза, и Зейн бы даже не удивился, если бы парень после этого не захотел ему отвечать, но Гарри улыбается, когда видит ответ на телефоне и поворачивается назад, чтобы, как ни в чём не бывало, подмигнуть и снова вернуться к уроку.

_хотелось бы узнать :)_

И Зейн улыбается, перечитывает сообщение и снова улыбается, и эта глупая улыбка не сходит у него с лица до конца занятий. Они с Гарри больше не разговаривают, но он чувствует, что между ними что-то меняется, и это даёт надежду.

***

Сегодня нет репетиции, и после занятий Гарри отправляется на тренировку по футболу, а Зейн не знает, как лучше поступить: уехать домой или дождаться, когда Гарри освободится. В конце концов он решает, что лучше поехать домой и пока оставить между ними всё так, как есть — он слишком боится спугнуть Гарри, поэтому лучше подождать.

К вечеру он почти летает по дому, он уверен, если бы люди могли летать, то он совершенно точно сейчас бы передвигался только так, потому что тепло и счастье буквально распирают его изнутри, он только и успевает напоминать себе, что их с Гарри поцелуй был на самом деле. Это не похоже на реальность.

Зейн приходит к столу первым, садится на привычное место и старается выглядеть спокойным, но его мама то и дело кидает на него странные взгляды, и он знает, что определённо проваливается, пытаясь скрыть своё счастье.

— Зейн, ты сегодня весь вечер улыбаешься, что-то произошло хорошее? — тепло спрашивает его мама и продолжает раскладывать ужин по тарелкам. — Появился кто-то особенный?

И в этот момент Зейн не может сдержать улыбку, что весь день не сходит с его лица, он прикрывает лицо ладонями, словно пытаясь разбудить себя, но это реальность, это всё слишком прекрасная реальность.

— Мама, он замечательный, ты даже не представляешь, он невероятный, — бормочет Зейн и снова закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как по телу бегут мурашки, только от одной мысли о Гарри и сегодняшнем дне. Но его мама смеётся, немного нервно, и это заставляет Зейна поднять взгляд и посмотреть на неё.

— Он? Зейн, ты наверно ошибся и хотел сказать она, ты такой шутник, — она снова смеётся, и это словно выливает на Зейна ведро ледяной воды, и он вздрагивает, не в силах что-либо сказать.

Всё, что происходит дальше, для него как в тумане: он замечает силуэт отца, что до этого стоял в дверном проёме, и то, как быстро он приближается и хватает Зейна за футболку, вытаскивая из-за стола. Он слышит приглушённый вскрик мамы, что-то вроде "Ясер, не надо!" и после чувствует сильный удар кулаком в нос. Затем ещё несколько ударов по лицу, и он отлетает в стену, сползая вниз и закрывая голову руками. Он слышит крики сестёр позади всего шума, и единственное, на что у него хватает сил: — это подскочить с пола и добежать до комнаты, схватить свой рюкзак, закинуть туда несколько вещей, подобрать со стола ключи от машины и под крики и оскорбления отца вылететь на улицу и броситься к машине. Он чувствует, как из носа идёт кровь, понимает, что плачет, и почти не видит дорогу, но каким-то образом умудряется куда-то доехать, и, только когда хорошенько вытирает глаза и нос, он рассматривает окружение и понимает, что стоит возле дома Гарри.

***

Зейн забирает из машины свои собранные наспех вещи и медленно бредёт к двери дома, на самом деле это единственный вариант, где он может переночевать, потому что у него не так много знакомых и тем более друзей, к кому можно обратиться в такой ситуации. Он неуверенно нажимает на дверной звонок, надеясь, что Гарри сможет ему помочь.

Гарри появляется на пороге спустя несколько минут, вид у него заспанный, и он еле держит глаза открытыми, но, как только у него получается рассмотреть Зейна внимательное, он словно тут же просыпается.

— Зейн? Что произошло?

— Можно я зайду? — Зейн опускает взгляд и неуверенно переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Конечно, проходи, эм… кухня налево, иди туда, — произносит Гарри, и Зейн быстро проходит внутрь, следуя в предложенном направлении.

Гарри быстро находит лёд в морозильнике и отдаёт его парню, хотя, кажется, уже бесполезно что-то предпринимать и завтра всё равно ему придётся явиться в школу с фингалом под глазом и разбитым носом.

— Так, кто это тебя? — тихо спрашивает Гарри.

— Отец.

— Часто он так? — Гарри сидит на стуле рядом, и Зейн никогда ещё не видел его таким притихшим и спокойным, это совсем не тот Гарри, к которому он привык, так даже лучше. Зейн молчит, он не знает, как объяснить ситуацию, как сказать, что у него никогда не было идеальных отношений с отцом, что он всегда его разочаровывал и что сейчас ему лучше не возвращаться домой, ведь он вполне понимает, что на этом отец может не остановиться.

— Я знаю, это не моё дело, — продолжает Гарри, и Зейн немного напрягается. — Но просто ты появился здесь, и я подумал, что мог бы знать причину.

— Просто он узнал, что я ну… гей, — вздыхает Зейн и сильнее прижимает лёд к лицу, чувствуя, как растаявшие капли стекают по щекам вниз, словно он плачет. — Мы никогда не ладили, я всегда делал и хотел того, что ему не нравилось, ничего удивительного, что сейчас он так поступил.

Зейн слышит тяжёлые вздох Гарри, а через несколько секунд чувствует тепло парня рядом с собой. Гарри тянет его вверх и Зейн встаёт, всё ещё боясь открыть глаза.

— Мне жаль, — произносит Гарри и осторожно обнимает его. Они стоят так какое-то время, прижавшись друг к другу, голова Зейна на плече у Гарри, лёд всё также прижат к лицу, и капли уже стекают к Гарри на футболку, но он об этом не думает, только наслаждается моментом. Объятья Гарри успокаивают, и Зейн уверен, что смог бы так провести хоть всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Я могу остаться у тебя? — спрашивает он, когда Гарри делает шаг назад и они просто стоят друг напротив друга.

— Да, родители уехали, я уже неделю живу один, так что располагайся, — Гарри сочувственно улыбается. — Конечно, это не то, как я планировал начать наше знакомство, но тоже неплохо.

Зейну кажется, что он неправильно расслышал. — Начать знакомство?

Гарри кивает. — Ну да, ты мне вроде как нравишься.

Зейн убирает лёд и качает головой — это точно не его реальность, он спит, он уверен, что сейчас спит и в любое мгновение должен проснуться. Он не выдерживает и легко щипает себя за руку, в ответ слыша тихий смешок Гарри.

— Я ведь не сплю, да? — Зейн не может сдержать улыбку, когда Гарри отрицательно качает головой. Он быстро делает несколько шагов вперёд и целует Гарри, потому что он может, наконец-то, после стольких лет, он может это сделать.

***

Раньше Зейну казалось, что со всей любовью к музыке и театру его жизнь превращается в самый настоящий спектакль или песню, к слову сказать, не в самую счастливую. Скорее в такую, которая заставляет тебя свернуться в клубок и страдать от ноющей тоски в каждой клеточке собственного тела.

Он до сих пор краснеет только от одной мысли о поцелуе, но Гарри улыбается так тепло и открыто, что Зейн совершенно перестаёт думать о чём-либо кроме своей безумной влюблённости, которая, скорее всего, скоро может стать взаимной.

Позже этой ночью Зейн подробнее узнаёт, что же Гарри скрывает под своими джинсами, и это его не разочаровывает. Они не торопятся и не заходят далеко, Зейн не теряет девственность в первую же совместную ночь, это их взаимное решение. Но они всё равно рядом, и они обнимаются и целуются, и продолжают то, что было начато утром за кулисами, Зейн исследует кончиками пальцев каждую клеточку тела Гарри, и Гарри делает то же самое, доводя его до оргазма уверенными движениями руки. Та неделя, что они проводят вместе, — лучшая в жизни Зейна, несмотря на то, что так получилось совсем не от хороших обстоятельств, и ему всё равно потом придётся вернуться домой, когда гнев отца немного утихнет, но пока он счастлив.

Они вместе ездят в школу и возвращаются обратно после репетиций, до спектакля остаётся совсем немного времени, и Зейн вечерами помогает Гарри учить его роль, чтобы он ни за что не запнулся на премьере. И не стоит говорить, что сцена с поцелуем теперь у Гарри получается на отлично, он больше не отвлекается на репетициях с Кессиди и не забывает слов, и Зейн улыбается, глядя на это из осветительной будки.

В день премьеры, когда спектакль уже подходит к концу и Зейн слушает финальную песню, он проматывает в голове события последних нескольких недель и думает, что ничего не могло сложиться лучше. Всё развивается правильно и постепенно, так, как это должно быть, даже несмотря на то, что им приходится жить вместе, Гарри всё же приглашает его на свидание и Зейн уверен, что то, что у них сейчас есть, _что бы это ни было_ , обязательно к чему-то приведёт.


End file.
